


General Christmas Headcanons

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: My wife and I were talking about how Asahi and Kenma would be around Christmas time. No one asked for this but it’s just too cute not to post! Enjoy!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Asahi x Reader

**~** A huge fan of Christmas time!

  
 **~** He starts decorating the day after Thanksgiving, and he has a fake tree that way real ones won’t catch on fire because he decorates so early

  
 **~** He looooves decorating and he has particular places where his said decorations go

  
 **~** Asahi would rather decorate the inside of the house rather than the outside

  
 **~** Asahi is a DIY decorator and loves to make his own decorations

  
 **~** When it comes to sweets, it takes Asahi some practice to get the best sugar cookie recipe down and likes to bake things like bread and other pastries

  
 **~** But he’d rather you decorate the cookies as he likes watching you concentrate on decorating the cookie just right. He think’s it’s cute

  
 **~** Is a big fan of hot cocoa and will drink it every single day leading up to Christmas

  
 **~** He is one for singing along to Christmas music and loves the ugly sweaters

  
 **~** As I said in one HC post before, this guy is always cold, so being the time of year he can really get into wearing sweaters just makes him so happy

  
 **~** He has at least 10 different Christmas themed sweaters

  
 **~** He loves when you cuddle up to him under the blanket on the couch, listening to Christmas music and just staring at the decorations in your home

  
 **~** When it comes to wrapping presents, Asahi is very adamant about where the paper should be folded and such to make the present look 100% presentable

  
 **~** He likes to give gifts that mean something

  
**~** He loves to spoil you with gifts and always tells you that you really don’t have to get him anything 

  
**~** Matching Christmas PJ’s are a MUST and you will both wear them Christmas morning and open your presents you got each other, by the tree


	2. Kenma x Reader

**~** Secretly, Kenma loves Christmas time

  
 **~** The fact that it gets cold outside, means that he can wear all the oversized sweaters he wants to and no one can yell at him for it

  
 **~** Also the hot chocolate is to die for. He would drink at least one cup every single night of December, even through the new year, because it’s still cold

  
 **~** Plus, cuddles. Kenma lives for the quiet snuggles between the two of you

  
 **~** Kenma is more of a “Look at the lights in the neighborhood” kind of person

  
 **~** This is the one time of year that Kenma will actually focus on something besides his gaving device (which ever it may be at the time) because he is so enthralled with all the lights

  
 **~** He actually has a string of soft white lights in his gaming room because he claims that it helps the strain on his eyes when playing video games

  
 **~** He will want to go out and drive around to look at the lights and he will tug on the sleeve of your shirt and say “Look..” as he points to really pretty lights

  
 **~** If you drive by the same lit up house, each time he will point out something different that catches his eye

  
 **~** If the two of you are outside and looking at lights, he’ll take your hand in his and pull down the sleeve of his oversized sweater to keep your hands nice and toasty.

  
 **~** He isn’t into decorating the house

  
 **~** But cookies on the other hand, If you make cookies, oh boy does he love to decorate them

  
 **~** He’s very artistic when it comes to decorating the cookies 

  
**~** Kenma is also thoughtful when it comes to gift giving 

  
**~** But he will also get you cute and funny gifts that he thinks are funny 

  
**~** On Christmas Day, there is no rush getting up because he would rather stay all cuddled up next to you in bed, but he does have at least one present he really wants to give you so he might just get the present and then come back to bed for you to open it in bed


End file.
